Mace Windu
Mace Windu is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe, most famously portrayed by actor Samuel L. Jackson in the prequel films. However, Mace has been voiced by other actors in video games and other animated projects. Mace is a Jedi Master and one of the last members of the Jedi Council before the fall of the Galactic Republic. He is the Council's primary liaison to the Supreme Chancellor, although the Clone Wars cause him to question his firmest held beliefs. He has appeared at all Star Wars Weekends as a meetable character, alongside Kit Fisto and Shaak Ti. He also appeared in Hyperspace Hoopla. Background Personality Mace was serious, intelligent, wise, brave, and very cautious, to the point of being slow to trust or being mistrustful. He was very arrogant and self-righteous (probably the most arrogant and self-righteous Jedi of his time). However, he held these two traits in check sometimes; he was humble towards individuals he believed were superior to him, like Yoda, and treated most Jedi and civilians with respect. However, he was somewhat rude and disrespectful towards individuals he believed were inferior to him, such as Anakin Skywalker and Ahsoka Tano. As a Jedi, he was prideful, known to be outspoken and occasionally sarcastic. During Ahsoka Tano's trial, Mace took his mistrustful nature too far, to the point where he accused Ahsoka of lying to the Jedi Council (without any actual evidence) and then decided to strip her of her status as a Jedi Padawan, an act that most of the other Council members agreed with (the only one that didn't agree was Obi-Wan Kenobi). After finding out that Ahsoka was innocent, Mace took no responsibility for his actions, or for the Jedi Council's failure. Instead, he claimed that Tano's traumatic experience was nothing more than a test given to her by the Force. This shows that not only was he incapable of admitting made mistakes and did not learn from them as well, he was also incapable of apologizing or admitting when he was wrong. Like most Jedi masters, Mace was short-sighted, as he focused on the future, instead of lived in the moment. His arrogant and self-righteous nature was to the point where he believed he was above the Jedi code; this proved to be his ultimate downfall. When he resolved to execute Palpatine, an unarmed and seemingly helpless opponent, Anakin stopped Mace by cutting off his sword arm, as it was against Jedi code to attack or kill an unarmed man. Mace's mistrustful of Anakin and attempted murder on Palpatine, was ultimately one of the main reasons that caused Anakin to turn against the Jedi Order. Powers and Abilities Powers *'The Force:' Mace was extremely powerful, and had an extremely strong connection to the Force. He was one of the most powerful Force users of his time. **'Telekinesis:' Mace utilized Telekinesis either as offensive or defense. **'Mind control:' Mace utilized Mind control, to control the minds of other sentient beings, however, it did not work on individuals who have very strong wills. **'Force Jump:' Mace utilized Force Jump, to jump or leap at great distances. **'Force speed:' Mace utilized Force speed, to move at amazing speed. **'Force vision:' Mace utilized Force vision, to have visions of the past, the present and the future; however, like all force users, his visions were not always clear or sometimes has visions even when he was not utilizing this power at will. **'Force sense:' Mace utilized Force sense, to sense another sentient being's emotions, the future, ripples in the Force caused by momentous or traumatic events, or impending danger and the presence of the dark side. **'Shatterpoint:' Mace utilized Shatterpoint to perceive faults through the Force. **'Force rage:' Mace utilized Force rage to channel his anger to increase his speed, strength and ferocity. Abilities *'Lightsaber Skills:' Mace was extremely skilled in lightsaber combat and an extremely gifted duelist. He was arguably one of the most skilled lightsaber duelist of his time, being able to defeat Darth Sidious in lightsaber combat, a feat which even Yoda could not achive; although it was very likely that the latter allowed Mace to defeat him, in an effort to turn Anakin against the Jedi Order and convince him that the Jedi were plotting to overthrow the Republic. **'Form I:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form I. **'Form II:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form II. **'Form III:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form III. **'Form IV:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form IV. **'Form V:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form V. **'Form VI:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form VI. **'Form VII:' Mace was extremely skilled in Form VII. In fact, he was the only Jedi known to have truely mastered the style, as Form VII was generaly favored by Dark siders due to its aggression and unpreditability. **'Jar'Kai:' Mace was extremely skilled in Jar'Kai. Weapons and Equipment Lightsabers Mace's valued weapon and possession was his purple lightsaber. *'First Lightsaber:' Mace built his first purple lightsaber on Hurikane, it would remain in his possession until it was destroyed. *'Second Lightsaber:' Mace had built a new purple lightsaber, sometime before the First Battle of Geonosis, and used it throughout his Jedi career and the entirety of the Clone Wars. It would remain in his possession until his death. Appearances ''The Phantom Menace'' Mace Windu was a head member of the Jedi Council when Qui-Gon Jinn came back from Tatooine with news of a Sith. He also asked the Council if they would train a boy named Anakin Skywalker, who he sensed was strong with the Force and found he had more midichlorians than Yoda. Mace refused because he thought he was too old, but they tried him and refused to because his future was clouded with fear. He later attended Qui-Gon's funeral, along with Yoda. He was killed by the Sith Darth Maul on Naboo during the battle after Obi-Wan was separated from the duel due to the laser shields that lead to the chamber where the duel took place. While there Yoda said to him there are always a master and an apprentice with a Sith, Mace agreed but wondered which one Maul was. ''Attack of the Clones'' Ten years after Qui-Gon's death, a Separatist movement was being led by former Jedi Count Dooku Qui-Gon's former Jedi master and Yoda's former apprentice. Also Senator Padmé Amidala was the victim of many assassination attempts. They had assigned Obi-Wan Kenobi and padawan Anakin Skywalker to protect her. After another attempt, the Council sent Obi-Wan to track the dart that killed Padmé's assassin and sent Anakin to Naboo to protect her. Later on, Obi-Wan reported that on the planet Kamino he found a bounty hunter named Jango Fett who he thought was the killer and the Council told him to arrest him. Later on they received a message from Obi-Wan who was on Geonosis who said that Dooku was working with Fett and Viceroy Nute Gunray is behind of the assassination attempts on Senator Amidala, although he was captured before he could finish. The message also went to Anakin who they denied rights to going to rescue Obi-Wan, although he disobeyed this to stay where he is currently. Windu led a strike team of Jedi to rescue him while Yoda went to get the Clone Army Obi-Wan told him about. When Obi-Wan, Anakin and Padmé were about to be executed, Mace came to the top balcony and put his lightstaber around Jango's throat telling Dooku that this party is over, but was shot off the balcony by Super Battle Droids. Many Jedi came from the stands and they began to fight. Fett came down and Mace decapitated him, leaving his son, Boba, an orphan. All Jedi were surrounded, with a few casualties, and were given the option of surrender, but Mace refused. Yoda and the Clone Army came and saved them and Mace went to fight the Battle of Geonosis in the same ship as Yoda, Mater Ki-Adi Mundi and Jedi Knight Kit Fisto. The Clones became an army for the Republic and the Clone Wars started, in which Mace was made a general. ''Revenge of the Sith'' During the three years that were the Clone Wars made the Council suspicious of Chancellor Palpatine. The evil cyborg, General Grievous, had taken him captive and brought him aboard his ship above Coruscant. Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi and his former padawan Anakin Skywalker were sent to rescue him and they came back with him, claiming Anakin killed Dooku (who now went by Darth Tyrannus). They denied Anakin's request to become a Jedi master and asked him if he could spy on Palpatine, who chose Anakin as his representative on the Council. Yoda left to Kashyyyk to assist the wookies whilst Obi-Wan went to Utapau to kill Grievous. Mace was later informed by Anakin that Palpatine was really a Sith lord named Darth Sidious. Mace left with Kit Fisto, Saesse Tin and Agen Kolar to kill Sidious in his office. When they got there, Sidious killed Tin and Kolar almost instantly. Fisto was also slain very quickly and it was just Windu left. After a long and vicious duel, Mace shattered the window and disarmed Sidious. He had Sidious on the ground when he began to shoot Force lightning at him, but he managed to deflect it back with his lightsaber, disfiguring Sidious. Anakin, who was secretly married to Padmè who was pregnant and believed only Sidious could save her if she died in birth, came in and begged Windu to spare Sidious. Windu refused, telling him that Sidious was the real traitor of the Galactic Republic and keeping him alive would be far too dangerous. He was about to kill Sidious when Anakin intervened and cut off Windu's lightsaber arm. As he looked in shock and yelled in pain, Sidious cackled and Force-pushed Windu out of the broken window, sending him falling to his presumed, but unconfirmed death. Gallery Mace_Windu_0.jpg FiveFamousJediContinueToFailToDetectTheSith-AotC.jpg Mace_Windu_Jedi_Council_TPM.png macewinduHigh_Council_Chamber.png winduArenabattle.jpg Mace_Windu_TCW1.jpg starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-13317.jpg Yoda mace windu ki-adi-mundi battle of geonosis.jpg starwars2-movie-screencaps.com-13930.jpg Yoda mace windu ki-adi-mundi aotc.jpg mace,yoda,fistoCouncil_report.png Windu_ARF.jpg Communication_center.jpg WinduKenobiBlackstall-COTF.jpg mace,skywalker,yodaHalseyDeathHolo-WOTM.png Duel_on_Coruscant.jpg|Mace trying to arrest Darth Sidious with the help of Kit Fisto, Seasee Tiin, and Agen Kolar maceandsideous.png|Mace Windu vs. Darth Sidious MaceWindu_CN.png Windu corners Tambor.png|Mace cornering Wat Tambor WDW - Star Wars Weekends 2009 - Symbols - Jedi Mace Windu and Qui-Gon.jpeg Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 12.40.26 PM.png|Mace lost his hand after Anakin cut it off Screen Shot 2014-05-16 at 12.42.46 PM.png|Mace falls to his death Mace Windu2.jpg Cgi-yoda-episode-I-e1315264962602.png Mace_Windu.png Lego Mace.jpeg External Links * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Star Wars: The Clone Wars characters Category:Characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Knights Category:Magic Users